


HILL HOUSE: BOOK TWO

by SaviorSwan11



Series: HILL HOUSE [2]
Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorSwan11/pseuds/SaviorSwan11
Summary: After the events that happened at Hill House, the Crain family can now move on knowing that the past is behind them.
Series: HILL HOUSE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979197
Kudos: 3





	HILL HOUSE: BOOK TWO

Steve  
Leigh and I put our past behind us and worked on our relationship. We stopped to think about what each other wanted, and as a result of our working it out came our daughter Olivia Eleanor Crain. Named after the two most amazing women in my life, as much as I hate to say it but Hill House was a blessing as well as a curse. I saw things I shouldn't have as a child but going in the second time made me the man I am today.

Shirley

Like Steve I too worked on my relationship with Kevin. I told him about the affair, and we worked out that it was a mistake. Hill House for me was just a house the first time, I didn't see anything wrong but the second time almost facing death made me realize that I needed my family more than ever. When dad died with mom I knew she was finally at peace, all she ever wanted us to do was protect each other and because of her we have and always will

Theo

I don't know how to top Shirley and Steve's I didn't have a previous relationship, Trish and I weren't dating. But know that I know how short life is I let her in. The gloves came off and I embraced who I was. I embraced the parts that connected me to mom, I stopped being afraid of what people might think of me. Hill House was the reason I became the woman I am today, I'm grateful to have spent my time there.

Luke

The hardest part of Hill House was loosing Nellie, she was my twin. I felt everything she felt, and when she died apart of me died too. At least I know mom and dad are looking out for her, she's not in pain. She wouldn't want me to mope around, because of her and Hill House I got clean. I've been clean since Hill House and I intend to stay clean and be there for my family. It's time for New Beginnings with my family who has given me more beginnings than I deserve.


End file.
